overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
E-Rantel's Cemetery
E-Rantel Cemetary is a term referring to the large graveyard located in the fortress city of E-Rantel. Background It was a place for the living to bury and mourn the dead. This was due to the result of countless human lives who have died on the battlefield at the Katze Plains between the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. Even in times of war, the two nations would commonly agree together to hold a ceremony here to mourn those who died. In order to repel undead, a graveyard like this was considered a given as preventive measures to counter it. Although it was a place where the dead were buried, it eventually turns into a cursed place where corpses are gathered there. This, in turn, led to the creation of many undead. Overlord First Half Chapter 39: Promotion Test Part 2 Hence, the cemetery is a spawning ground for the undead to appear at different intervals. It was apparently the location used by followers of Zuranon to conduct their ritual at. Particularly, it is a Death Spiral that was supposed to be performed by Khajiit Dale Badantel for race-changing to an Elder Lich. Layout The burial ground is encased within walls in the outer district of the city. This wall served as the boundary line between the living and dead. While it was only four meters tall and could not compare to the city walls, it was wide enough for people to walk on top of it. The large doors set into its side were sturdy and could not be easily breached. There were staircases to the left and right of the doors, and watchtowers along the length of the wall. There would usually be guards who took turns observing the graveyard, in shifts of five men at a time. Taking up to 1/4 of the external wall, almost the entire western wall was used to segregate the cemetery from the rest of the city. The huge cemetery was separated into four parts, north, south, east and west, by partitions. The partitions were imbued with holy magic so if a large mass of undead surfaced, the sections would close-in on them, allowing each individual to easily fend off the undead. There were also shelters in each section which can be used as an escape route in times of emergency. According to the guarding cleric, the eastern section of the graveyard was being dug up. The graveyard was lined with sconces enchanted with Light spells, so there was ample illumination shining upon the darkest hours despite it being nighttime. Still, there were many shadowy places along the way, and visibility was even worse in those places blocked by tombstones.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Slashing Death Trivia * In actual fact, the occupancy of the cemetery have already reached 100%. There was no more room for a fresh corpse to be buried. Overlord First Half Chapter 38: Promotion Test Part 1 * There exists a secret shrine under E-Rantel’s graveyard where Khajiit and Clementine are known to conduct secret meetings in.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest References }} Category:Locations Category:Cemeteries